My Morning Love
by Crystalgail
Summary: Alex confesses his love for a certain aqua haired girl. How would she react?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own **LSSS**

**A/N:** This story contains spoilers. I apologize for my bad grammar and kindly tell me if you find any. Constructive Criticism is welcome too. Enjoy my first Luna-Alex fiction!

* * *

**. My Morning Love .**

The rays of the sun had waked our world's dragon master, Alex. After the battle of good and evil ended two years ago, he is now in his beloved hometown- Burg. He came back all in one piece, with his friends and with his precious Luna.

Alex smiled at his thought. He actually called Luna _'his Luna'_. He looked at _'his Luna'_ beside him. She was sleeping so peacefully that Alex couldn't help but stare at her then blush. Peace and serenity can be seen on her face.

_She's perfect._

_She's an angel **meant **for a dragon master._

Unknowingly, Alex had slowly moved towards the aqua-haired girl beside him. He caressed her smooth and gentle face. Luna smiled a little, as if an angel in her dream had touched her cheek.

Alex was a bit taken back at her smile. It was pretty unexpected and he couldn't help but blush. That's one thing why he's so crazy about Luna, her smile, her laughter and the twinkle in her eyes whenever Alex looked at them. There's this unexplainable feeling within him whenever they're together. A certain feeling he doesn't want to forget.

_Luna is truly his life._

He carefully got up and sat at the edge of the bed. He was relieved that Luna is still sleeping like a baby. He fixed his hair and looked outside his window. There, he could see three children playing. He gave a silent chuckle because the scene that they're playing was very familiar to him. There are two boys and a young girl with them. The two little boys were playing swords while the girl was singing. Obviously, the one with the dragon master costume was protecting the girl from the other boy.

It was the scene where he faced the Magic Emperor, Ghaleon, to rescue Luna.

It was still fresh in his memory. He was once forced to choose between his love and his destined duty. For him, it was a very difficult decision because both are very important to him. He was also well aware that whatever he chooses between the two, somebody will surely suffer.

If he picked Luna, then the world will suffer. If he picked his duty, then he will lose his love, Luna. All will still end in tragedy.

But, he didn't choose. He tried, with all his life, to save them both. His strong will and faith actually helped him succeed. He made a remarkable choice and because of that, he made a world filled with joy and of course, love.

_**Love** – even dragon masters cannot escape love._

"That was a long time ago," Alex chuckled, "A very long time ago but it is still fresh in my memory as if it happened yesterday." He gaze, once again, landed at his lover beside him. Her aqua-colored hair was beautifully messed up. He grinned and played with one strand.

"Luna," he whispered. He remembered the time when Luna was kidnapped by the mighty Magic Emperor, Ghaleon. That was the most horrible thing that happened to him. Just the sight of Luna beside Ghaleon made him unbearably jealous.

He hated the way he touched her so roughly and he hated the way he looked at her as if she was some tool for his success. Then there's this time when he saw Luna, his innocent and cheerful childhood friend, tugging herself into Ghaleon's evil arms. He was so hurt that he blamed himself and his carelessness because of their separation.

However, while Alex was in deep thought, Luna slowly fluttered her eyes open. She smiled when she saw her lover beside her this morning.

Alex saw Luna and quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, Luna," he smiled gently, "I guess I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it, Alex." Luna smiled then looked outside the window, "Another great day, I hope!"

Alex merely nodded then he was unusually silent.

"Alex, is something bothering you?" Luna sat up and asked worriedly, "Are you sick?"

"No, No, It's not that." Alex tried to explain, "It's just that.."

"Just what, Alex?" Luna asked curiously.

'_Alex, just tell her!'_

"Luna, I.." Alex started then looked at Luna straight into her beautiful eyes. They were twinkling like little stars. There's this strange feeling inside of him again, as if there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

'_This is ridiculous! I'm old enough to be blushing like this!"_

Luna went slightly pink. She just loves it when Alex looks straight into her eyes. It is like he's looking straight into her heart. She just adore those soft green eyes of his, they were always filled with love and passion.

"Luna," Alex started nervously.

"What is it, Alex?" Luna asked a bit impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry, I was not able to say this formally." Alex felt himself blushing.

'_Okay, now we're both embarrassed! Get on with it, Alex!"_

"I love you so much, Luna!" Alex finally confessed, still looking straight into her eyes.

Luna simply smiled and hugged him tight. She couldn't say anything because no words can explain the happiness she's feeling.

Alex relaxed a bit then he cuddled her. He whispered into her ear, "Luna, please tell me what you feel about that." He was starting to get nervous again.

Luna reached for his ear and whispered back, "Alex, I'm very thankful and just happy," she smiled, her lips unknowingly tickling the great dragon master, "You have given me the right to love and that's all because of you.."

Alex was panicking, "Please, Luna," he begged, "What do you feel?"

Luna looked up into his green eyes and kissed Alex passionately on his lips, "Is that enough for my answer, oh great dragon master?" She giggled.

"I want to her it, Luna." Alex smiled.

"Oh, Dragon master, Alex," Luna smiled, "Of course, I love you!"

Luna giggled and it tickled Alex. He hugged her as tight as ever and kissed her once again.

'_Finally, we are really together.'_

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, another love story by me. I am just so inspired! I just finished the game for like four days, I can say that I'm really addicted now. Well, seriously, I think I have fallen in-love with Alex! 

I love this couple! Well, next is Jessica and Kyle, I have a story about them too. I like Lunar, I just don't like the tandem "Mia-Nash" I hate this couple. . . sorry for the Mia and Nash fans out there.

Well, hope you liked it, please review! Thanks ever so much!

_Crystalgail_


End file.
